The Wrong World
by Movie Chic
Summary: After the Battle of Canary Wharf, Rose Tyler struggles to adjust to an alternate universe. Can she find some way to cope, or is she doomed to go mad with the knowledge that this world isn't the real world?


**Author's Note:** I don't own Doctor Who. I just wanted to put some of my thoughts into a story. I don't think Rose Tyler would have had an easy time adjusting to Pete's world. Almost in an Inception type way, I think she would have been haunted by the idea that this world isn't real. It was a world in which she didn't exist. Anyway, this story takes place in between the Battle of Canary Wharf and the meeting on the beach. For such a depressing story, I tried to leave it on a hopeful note. I would love to hear your feed-back in the reviews, even if you just want to bemoan the fate of the Doctor and Rose. Thanks!

* * *

Dear Diary,

You know how- in a dream- there might be places you know and people you know, and you can just tell something is off about it, but you don't realize until after you wake up that it was a dream? That is what my life is now. Only, I can't wake up.

Every minute of every day, there is this echo in my head that chants, "This world isn't real. This world isn't real." I'm afraid I'm going mad. Wherever I look I see a thousand little things that shouldn't be like that. That aren't like that. Not in the real world. Not in the Doctor's world.

It all constantly grates on me as if the whole world were out of tune, but I'm the only one who can hear it. We've been here four weeks now, four eternally long weeks, and the thought of spending the rest of my life here on this counterfeit Earth leaves me with a drowning sort of panic and a deadening sense of dread.

Everyone else seems to be adjusting just fine. Mum and Pete are figuring life out together again. Mum is basking in the social life that she never had and enjoying Pete's success. Mickey was already used to this world before we came. He feels that I should be just as happy to live in a world where my dad is still alive as he is to live with his gram. He can't seem to understand the things that I've lost.

If I didn't have the hope that the Doctor might be able to rescue me, I don't know what I'd do. There's something that I should have told him-

"Rose?" The voice was accompanied with a knock.

While the doorknob was turning, she thrust the notebook into her jacket pocket. She didn't make eye contact with her mother as she entered the room.

"Rose, it's about time to eat. Are you going to come and join us?" Jackie asked. She continued, "You haven't eaten anything today."

Rose continued to look down at the quilt, "Thanks, Mum, but I'm not hungry."

Looking around, Jackie took in the windows still blocked with shades, as if her daughter couldn't stand to look outside. She also noticed that nothing in the room had been touched or moved. Most of the new clothes that she had bought for her still sat in the bags. Jackie sighed and sat down on the bed. "Rose, it's been almost a month. I know you miss the – home, but you can't keep moping about. He wouldn't want that."

"You wouldn't know what he would want," Rose spat back. "You never liked him."

"Not at first," Jackie conceded, "But he grew on me, ever since he sent you back home the first time."

At that memory, the tears escaped from her eyes, "I was going to be with him, Mum. He and I in the TARDIS. I promised him forever. He needs me."

Jackie opened her arms, and Rose went to her. A hand stroked her hair while she sobbed. A few minutes later, she sat back up and said in a tired voice, "I keep thinking that I won't have any tears left. Then, I think about going back to living my life without him, and I just-"

"It was the same way when your father died," Jackie nodded. "Life keeps going on without you. The world doesn't have the decency to stop while we're grieving."

"How did you keep going?"

"I had you. No matter what I felt like, I had to do what was best for you. Even on the days when I wanted anything but to drag myself out of bed," admitted Jackie. "I also had to think about what your father would want me to do. Do you think the Doctor would really want you to spend your time moping over him? He always seemed more interested in action."

"The Doctor told me once when he thought he would never see me again, 'Have a fantastic life,' but I don't know how to do that. I can't go back to working in a shop day in and day out. I'll go mad."

"Well, you think on it. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? Can I bring you a cuppa?" asked Jackie.

"No, thanks. Maybe I'll get something later," answered Rose.

Jackie nodded and stood up. She said, "Not sure I'll eat anything either. My stomach has just been off the last few days."

"You hadn't said anything about not feeling well," Rose replied, concerned.

Jackie waved her hand, "It's probably nothing. You've had enough on your mind."

Downstairs, Pete sat reading the newspaper by the fireplace. The newspaper lowered when he heard the footsteps on the stairs. "Still not coming down, is she?" he asked.

"No, but I think she'll be coming around. She just needs to find some purpose here," Jackie said as she sat down in the chair opposite his.

"About that. Mickey and I have had something that we've wanted to broach with her for a few days, but we were waiting for the right time," Pete replied.

* * *

Two days later:

Rose followed Mickey into the Torchwood Tower and got onto the lift. It was almost too much to be back in this place again, but he had promised that it would be worth it. They exited the lift on the top floor. A receptionist directed them to a waiting area. Rose was about to ask Mickey what this was all about when a man in uniform and Harriet Jones walk out of the office doors.

Harriet Jones held up her I.D. and said, "Harriet Jones, newly President of the People's Republic of Great Britain."

Rose stretched out her hand, "Yes, I know who you are."

"Hmph. Well, let me introduce Commander King. He is the head of our newly reformed Torchwood Institude," she motioned to the man next to her.

Commander King smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose Tyler. I like what I've heard about you so far."

Harriet Jones motioned them into the office. She sat in the desk chair with Commander King behind her. Rose and Mickey sat in the chairs in front of the desk. Rose couldn't help moving restlessly in her chair as everyone tried to decide who would speak first.

Harriet Jones finally leaned forward, "Mickey has made us aware that you have some… experience with extraterrestrial beings. Is this true?"

" _Are you an alien?"_

 _"Yes."_

"Yes," replied Rose.

"He says that you have spent time with a man called the Doctor, who saved planets from aliens in the alternate universe that you are from."

"Yes," her voice betrayed her a bit.

"Well, I will tell you, Rose Tyler, that this universe has no Doctor. We are on our own. The Cybermen nearly destroyed us and would have if not for you and the Doctor. We have other enemies, I'm sure, just waiting out there. We need protection. Torchwood Institude, newly reformed under Commander King, is going to be researching alien technologies in order to be prepared," Harriet Jones said.

"That's good, but what does it have to do with me?" asked Rose.

Harriet Jones answered, "We would like you to add your expertise to Torchwood. We are offering you a position directly under Commander King. You would be helping to develop weapons and strategies for defending the earth." She paused, "Would you join us, Rose?"

It wouldn't be traveling in the TARDIS, but it just might keep her sane. It was something that she knew that Doctor would be proud of her for doing. "Yes, I will-"

Harriet Jones and King turned to smile at each other. Rose continued, "I have one condition though. We keep working on the technology to send people to across parallel worlds."

"It's already in the works," answered King. "Welcome to Torchwood, Agent Tyler."


End file.
